True loves first kiss
by Manas Doll
Summary: Eiri Yuki loves Tohma Seguchi, who is in a mysterious coma. Will Yuki be able to save Tohma, or will he stay forever in a dreamless sleep?


A/N shakes her head I was watching Shrek earlier today, and the line the princess girl kept saying 'true loves first kiss' and well, this story popped into my head, while I ate a S'more bar and watched Malcolm in the middle.

It's another Tohma Seguchi/ Eiri Yuki story. It's making me angry... everyone calls Eiri, Yuki, even Shuichi.

This story takes place when Yuki is 18 and Tohma is 28.

Sigh this is well...it's an alternate universe story. Tohma is in a coma, why? Who knows? You can decide. Why have I decided to ignore that fact? Because it doesn't matter. All that matters is that this is my pathetic attempt to make a good romantic shonen-ai story.

Tah Dah!

Eiri Yuki sighed and shook his head, running his long slender fingers through his shaggy hair. He was soaking wet and deathly cold. Yuki shivered, his throat tightened, and his eyes became misty.

He hated the aroma that filled the air, he hated all the gloomy people sitting staring at their feet, and most of all he hated this.

There no way in hell Tohma deserved this. He wasn't even thirty yet, and he might die alone in a hospital bed.

Mika didn't care. All that woman cared about was herself! _She_ deserved to be in here, not her beautiful husband. Yuki smiled. Yes, Tohma was beautiful, gorgeous even.

Around him people sat, some crying, other pathetically attempting jokes, while others just stared, as if they were empty shells. A young blue haired girl hugged herself to her mother. She kept crying, and asking, "mommy will daddy be okay? Mommy?"

Another child clutched his younger brother and was muttering in his ear, trying to ease the younger boys tears. "Mama will be okay." Yuki overheard.

Yuki felt out of place here somehow. He was nothing to Tohma, was he? He was nothing but a brother-in-law to him. Should he care so much about Tohma? Was it brotherly love that sent him here, or something more?

" Yuki-san." The nurse said. "You may see him now." Yuki stood and followed the young Caucasian woman throughout the sea of depressed people. Tohma lay in the tiny hospital bed, his face ashen, even his perfect eyelashes looked disheveled. "You may have five minutes with him, Yuki-San, ten if I decide I like you."

She smiled seductively, but Yuki simply glared hatefully at her. The nurse walked away, cursing under her breath.

"T-Tohma." Whispered Yuki, leaning over the beautiful keyboardist. Tohma didn't move.

Suddenly the noise of doctors yelling commands at nurses, the scent of all those medicines and chemicals, and the overall depressing drab look of the hospital seemed to dissolve.

Yuki gripped Tohmas' right hand in both of his, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. "Oh, Tohma. I know you cannot hear me. I wish you could hear me, but I guess it'll be better if I say this without having to see the disgust written on your face."

He shook violently as tears fell from his eyes. Yuki didn't sob. His throat was closed up; he could hardly breathe as he continued to shake.

For what seemed like an eternity Yuki sat, gazing blankly down at the green eyed blonde. His mind jumped to the song 'sleepless beauty.' It wasn't the songs lyrics he thought of. He was thinking of the title.

Sleepless...beauty. He smiled softly down at Tohma, his fantasy lover. He realized that now, he had been hiding it from himself. That didn't mean others missed it though. Sleep...less...beauty.

Sleeping beauty.... Eiri Yuki ran the tips of his fingers slowly over Tohmas cheek. The sleeping beauties eyes twitched slightly, but no more.

Eiri Yuki crossed and uncrossed his legs, his arms, then sighed, and began to speak once more. "I suppose I've known for a while now, Tohma. Mika. She's not the person for you. I.... I am."  
He whispered the last bit, and then leant over Tohma again. Before he kissed him he hissed, "True loves first kiss awakens the sleeping beauty."

Yukis' lips met with Tohmas. It was as if time and space held still for him. Electric shocks shot through his body, and goose bumps rose on his arms. He pulled away from Tohma and stared with wide-eyed shock.

Tohmas' eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened. "Y-Yuki?" He croaked, his voice dry and raspy. Yuki was crying again but he was happy now, so blissfully happy.

"Tohma!" He cried, and threw his arms around Tohmas neck and kissed him deeply. "D-did you hear what I...what I said?"

Tohma smiled widely, his eyes glittering with happiness. Neither of the men noticed the doctor or the nurses that stood around them, not that they would have cared. "Yes. I thought I was dead, and in heaven." He lifted his head from the pillow, and kissed Yuki.

" So...what happens now?" Yuki whispered.

" Whatever you want, my love," Tohma muttered.

Their lips met again, and everything seemed right with the world. At least it did to them. Tohma rubbed his cheek against Yukis. "Whatever you want."

A/N I don't know about you, but this story makes me feel happy inside. I'm actually blushing right now... Sigh If only those two were real, that is every fan girls' dream, isn't it?

But then if they were real, they would have hurt more people than they've met, wouldn't they? Shakes her head and goes to get some cookies.

Please review! I take suggestions now! For these anime/manga _'InuYasha, Gundam Seed, Witch Hunter Robin, Kiddy Grade, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Hikaru no go, Shaman king, Gravitation and Card Captor Sakura.'_


End file.
